


RWBY: Colors of the Water (BlackSun)

by Kirimizi



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Kali is ultimate wingman material, Kissing, Reading, Romance, Shoutout to the Mandarin singing headcanon I saw on tumblr, Sun can sing and it’s great, koi ponds, love it but in this one he sings in Chinese since I can’t find a mandarin translator, summer time fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 15:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13549779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirimizi/pseuds/Kirimizi
Summary: Sun tries his hand at wooing the cute Belladonna girl reading in the backyard. Cute times are a good time!Want updates right when they happen? Follow me @ kirimizi On tumblr!





	RWBY: Colors of the Water (BlackSun)

On a warm, summer day, it is vital to spend such wonderful weather outside and not waste the day away lounging about inside the house. At least, that was the rule in the Belladonna household. One sunny-skied afternoon, in the middle of July, Sun was just about ready to give up on the day. Finding nothing to do, except for all the books surrounding multiple areas of the house, Kali herself eventually shoved Sun outside to where Blake was found reading in the backyard under a shady patch underneath a weeping willow. 

A graceful koi pond sat at the edge of the Belladonna’s backyard, gently stirring with the passing winds. Small flowers decorated the water in full bloom, floating about the area. Sun’s eyes widened at the sight of her, catching himself in a trance while he watched. Kali grinned, walking back into the house and slamming the door behind her.

Once that was done, the slam had gained her attention. Her ears perked up, glancing up from her book to the faunus stumbling awkwardly towards her.  
“Hey Sun.” She smiled, holding the book in her lap so that it lay flat out for her to read. Sun waved, making his way over to her and sitting himself beside underneath the shade. Laying back on the tree, he rested his arms behind his head, and subtly glanced down at her book.  
“Whacha reading there?”  
“An anthology on ancient folktales.”  
A few minutes passed by where Sun and Blake left one another to their own doings until Sun spoke up.

“If I ask you something strange, will you think I’m stupid?”  
Blake turned to look at him, questionable as to what he might mean by that statement. She believed there was no such thing as a stupid question.  
“What’s the question?”  
“What does anthology mean?”

Blake snickered a little, relieved it wasn’t anything serious. Sun smiled, replaying the scene of her laugh over and over in his head. Gosh, he thought that was really adorable.

“It’s defines as a collection of selected writings by various authors, usually in the same literary form, of the same period, or on the same subject. And Sun,” She placed a pressed flower into her book to save her spot. “There is no such thing as a bad question. We all want to learn in life, no one should be ostracized for not knowing certain things. No one knows everything.” Blake’s stare seemed glazed over, making it obvious that she had been reading for quite a while.

“You seem to know a lot.” Sun commented, sitting himself next to Blake. He leaned his head and body on the bark of the tree.  
“I know some stuff, but not as much as you might think,” She closed her book up, and laid back on the tree next to Sun. His heart skipped a beat.  
“You should tell me a fun fact. In exchange for me teaching you something.” Blake looked up at him, knowing for a fact he could teach her a thing or two.  
“I can do that,” Sun cracked his knuckles, ready to brainstorm. He glanced up at the tree shading them and came up with a brilliant fun fact! “Oh, I got one! And it’s relevant to your book.” Her ears perked up again, ready to hear all the information. 

“This type of tree is a weeping willow. It’s leaves and branches were also carried along ancient trade routes as a symbol of protection.”  
Blake had heard that before, but decided not to say anything about that for the time being.  
“Why are the branches hunched over?”  
“No idea, but I know they only grow in soil that is high in acidity and absorb lots of water from the ground.”  
“I had no idea about any of that, told you I had a bunch to learn.”  
“Well...I didn’t really believe it, not gonna lie.”

Sun basked in the cool shade beside Blake and closed his eyes once his head hit the tree bark again. The shifting summer breeze stirred the water in the miniature pond in front of them. The cobblestones surrounding the pond added to its peaceful aesthetic. That made Sun think of a few parts of his past he had almost completely forgotten about. 

When he was a young boy, his mother used to take him to a beautiful koi pond, much larger than this one, to see the fish at least once a week. It was one of his most beloved memories of him and his mother. The colors raced against his eager eyes, splashing the water above the pond. In his line of sight, a fish with pink scales combined with pure black and gold in the pond swam in front of Sun. It reminded him the morning and night, all mixed into one magnificent creature. 

When Sun looked down at the fish, it was almost as if he was a kid again. Blake watched him from the corner of her line of vision and popped a smirk from the side of her mouth. 

Truthfully speaking, Blake loved watching Sun when he didn’t notice her. He was like a batch of sunshine, so excited for everything and hopeful like no one she had ever known. Unfortunately, her corner-eyed stare turned into full on staring when she least expected it. Sun came to notice and quickly turned around to meet her stare.  
“Everything okay?” Sun brightly smiled. Blake shifted herself closer to him and leaned her head onto his shoulder. He sighed, wrapping an arm around her shoulder to pull her in closer.  
“Perfect.” She responded. 

The breeze began to pick up and Sun rested his head atop Blake’s. This moment was possibly the most peace he had experienced in over a year. His tail expressed this greatly, gently tapping on her waist. 

“You have a really nice voice.” Blake commented, her eyes glazing over from watching the pond in front of them. Sun left a small kiss on the top of her head, the comment making his heart beat a little faster than before. 

“I want to show you something, if you don’t mind that is.” Sun’s voice got quite with his head still balancing on top of Blake’s. She lifted her head to meet his gaze, expressing her surprise.  
“What is it?”

Sun took a deep breath before trying out his hand in singing.  
“Qù nǐ xūyào dì dìfāng, zhīdào wǒ bù huì líkāi nǐ~” His voice softly drifted across the water and along the breeze. The sweet tone was nothing less than the most beautiful sound that had graced Blake’s ears. 

“Wǒ huì xiàng zǎoshang gēnzhe nǐ yīyàng gēnzhe nǐ~” Sun’s emerald bound eyes fixated on the look in Blake’s. Without her knowing it, his words felt more like a confession than anything else. He tilted her face up, rubbing his thumb softly underneath her chin. With the last of his feelings ready to burst out of his chest, he whispered to her the last phrase of his song.

“Wǒ bù huì zuò de yī jiàn shì jiùshì ràng nǐ dúzì yīrén qù miàn duì zhàndòu~” 

Sun’s mouth just barely hovered above Blake’s, grazing the pink lips with a subtle movement. The kiss lasted a few mere seconds, taking Blake entirely by surprise. Once they parted, Blake averted her eyes from the man before her, entirely too embarrassed to think of what to do next. Sun laughed at this, before leaving a small kiss on her cheek and going back to his singing. With a little more feeling, his voice sounded out into the air surrounding them once more. 

“Wǒ huì xiàng zǎoshang gēnzhe nǐ yīyàng gēnzhe nǐ~”  
Blake laid on his shoulder once more, closing her eyes to focus on the angelic sounds of his voice. Sun kept going on until he noticed Blake had fallen fast asleep on him. The running water of the pond and quivering splashes of water from the swimming koi fish lured him off to sleep, his head resting atop Blake’s head. 

Nothing was more peaceful than the allure of love in the summer air.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations in order!
> 
> “Qù nǐ xūyào dì dìfāng, zhīdào wǒ bù huì líkāi nǐ~”  
> Go where you need to, know I won’t leave you~
> 
> “Wǒ huì xiàng zǎoshang gēnzhe nǐ yīyàng gēnzhe nǐ~”   
> I will follow you like morning follows night~
> 
> “Wǒ bù huì zuò de yī jiàn shì jiùshì ràng nǐ dúzì yīrén qù miàn duì zhàndòu~”  
> One thing I won’t do is to let you go alone to face the fight~


End file.
